


Silent Lover

by faerietalks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 70's AU, DenNor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalks/pseuds/faerietalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's jaded and only wants to dance, but one night she finds something more than just a dance partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Lover

Dancing was the only joy I had in the past life I lived.   
Going from club to club, bar or even pub, dancing was the only thing I wanted.   
It didn’t matter what day, what time, what drink or what man, it was the dace and the rhythm, the way I’d be lost in music and movement, it was my way to lose myself and find myself.

Dimly lit, the cigarrette smoke making your vision as hazy,hazy like alcohol make your mind. It didn’t take much to get lost in a world of decadence, ecstasy, and carefree joy of induced by cheap wine and Boney M.

It wasn’t often I intentionally danced with others, I could never find someone who’d fall into perfect step with me.   
But this night I found someone, he was different. He was tall, broad, every bit man that girls like me would dream of. Blond hair, blue eyes, a smile that lit up his whole face. A smile that, for me, lightened up the whole room.

His name was Magnus, and he was from a town nearby.  
He bought me a drink, and told me that my shoes were pretty.  
“Only the finest for a dancer like yourself,” he said, flashing me his bright smile once more.

If I knew I’d fall so hard for someone that night, I wouldn’t have drank as much as I did.

We ended up dancing until last night turned into the new day, and Magnus brought me with him home.   
My feet were hurting from my new shoes, and my stockings had ripped. Magnus said my flushed cheeks looked almost like blooming heathers, and in the light of his bedside lamp my eyes had the colours of lavender flowers and forget-me-nots.

He spoke like a poet and kissed me until it felt I lost my breath. He watched and studied my body like it was the finest work of art, and he asked to paint what he saw.   
A drawing of a siren, with eyes like the bluest of sapphires, and hair like golden rays of sunlight. 

“This won’t do,” he said, and asked to take a picture.   
So careful, so gentle, he tried his best to treat me right, and I did not refuse. 

We talked about art, about music and plays. We spilled some wine, and ate sweet berries.   
He looked at me and his eyes were filled with adoration, with drunken love, and a wanting I could not refuse, because it was the same wanting as my own.

With soft dark plush beneath me, and the gorgeous golden man above me, I danced, I sang, I was loving and loved in return, until dawn reached us both.

With an aching head, and the lyrics of “Silent Lover” spinning inside, I tried to leave without waking the beautiful stranger that slept beside me.   
But ripped stockings and my new dancing shoes betrayed me, and Magnus woke from his slumber.

With an outstretched hand and the same dazzling smile, he asked me if I would like a breakfast of coffee and berries.   
With his sky blue eyes, still full of love and adoration, he asked me  
“Signe, please stay?”

And who am I, a girl who loves dancing and wants something real, something that will bring me true love and joy. Who am I, to say no? 

So I took his hand, and I stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a pair of shoes and was inspired by that so... it really is true when they say that inspiration can come from anywhere.


End file.
